A plant or refinery may use a catalyst along with a reactant to produce a product, such as a product gas. Over time, the performance of the catalyst may degrade. A plant or refinery might not have the ability to track catalyst health on a regular basis, but rather may rely on external periodic testing of a catalyst. As such, a plant or refinery may have difficulty planning if and when to change a catalyst and/or modify operating conditions of the catalyst in view of catalyst health. Moreover, if a problem occurs and a catalyst is deactivated, it is often too late to take remedial action to improve the health of the catalyst. There is thus an ongoing need to improve tracking the catalyst health.